Bad Romance
by Wakamaruu
Summary: Kurt wokes up just to realize that he has been kidnapped by a guy he barely knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**So... Hello! Ummm... English is not my mother language, and I didn't take an special class or anything, I just like English and I'm good at it. Whatever, what I'm trying to say, is that please forgive if there are too much mistakes, is the first time I write in English and, as I said, I don't have any special education, and I don't have a beta (yet) so please forgive me if I have too much mistakes.**_

 _ **I should give a few warnings before this starts...: Kidnapping, dub-con (the 'dub' is going to be explained in the next chapter or the other after that one), dark!Sebastian.**_

 _ **So, in this story, Sebastian Does Not rape Kurt, so don't expect/worry about that. I don't want to give too much away, so that's all I'm going to say.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (Like if it wasn't obvious).**_

 _ **So, I hope you don't see too much mistakes, and I hope you enjoy my story. *Takes a deep breath* Here we go...**_

Kurt woke up feeling dizzy. He didn't know where he was, he only knew that the place was dark and he couldn't move. He didn't even remember how he ended up here and he was starting to panic when a voice that was intended to be soothing made him remember everything that he had gone through.

 **Flashback**

 _The day started ordinary, Kurt woke up, he had breakfast, he took a shower and he went to work. The same routine as always._

 _The day at work started ordinary too. Isabelle was running here and there, each and everyone of her pets following her and taking her instructions, and of course, never quite reaching her idea of having done the perfect work. Everyone else in the office seemed numb, and Kurt, as always, was half exited because of working here and half scared of doing something wrong._

 _When the time came, he went to get everybody's lunch, something that usually took an hour and a half or two hours, depends on how the day was going and how many people were in the restaurant._

 _He was half a mile away to the restaurant when he felt a hand pressed against his mouth and another hand holding his wrists together and letting him unable to move._

 _-If you don't scream and you just let go everything is going to be fine.-_

 _Kurt wasn't the stupid enough to try to do something so he just let the person carry him to wherever he wanted._

 _He left the guy drag him for what seemed like fifteen seconds, but Kurt wasn't sure, the fear and anxiety were blinding his mind and he kept his eyes closed the whole time in fear of discovering something even worse than his current situation._

 _He heard a voice in his ear, rough, demanding, impatient._

 _-Sit down, keep your mouth shut and stay still.-_

 _After that he was blindfolded and he felt that they were putting him headphones, they asked him for his phone and they turned on the music in the highest volume._

 _After thirty songs, he felt someone shaking his arm and shoving off his headphones._

 _-Stretch out your arm and don't move, or else you'll regret it.-_

 _Suddenly, he felt a needle going through his vein._

 _After a few minutes, he fell asleep._

-Kurtie, you're awake.-

The voice brought a wave of memories through Kurt, suddenly realizing who the guy was, the realization brought a lot of questions.

Why would this guy kidnap him?

Was Kurt the reason for him to be always at the Lima Bean at the exact same hour as Kurt?

Didn't this guy have a girlfriend?

The intense glares that he always sends Kurt weren't just a coincidence?

This guy was gay?

Why would this guy kidnap Kurt, if he could have any other person that he wanted?

Was Kurt the reason why he always sends glares full of hate to Blaine?

Since when was this guy planning to kidnap Kurt?

For how much did this guy planned to have Kurt as a captive?

What was he planning to do to Kurt?

Was him some kind of sadistic person and had he kidnapped Kurt just for fun?

If he did kidnap Kurt just for fun, what kind of 'fun' did he like?

Everytime Kurt had seen this guy, he was always with a very dark aura. He also had a really intense glare and intense green eyes. He was taller than him, Kurt could tell. Kurt had heard a few of his phone calls, he was a boss in somewhere. He liked to be in control, he liked to dominate everything he could.

This popped another question to Kurt's mind.

Was this guy going to rape him?

With his mind destroyed, the fuzziness of having just woke up, his extremities numb, the shock of his situation, and his body exhausted, Kurt couldn't formule all of the questions he had in mind, the only thing he could let out was a low, broken whisper.

 _-Sebastian?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Mmmh... First of all, thank you all lovelies who favorited and followed this story, I love you all.**_

 _ **So... I think I should explain myself a little better, in this story, as I already said, Sebastian DOES NOT rape Kurt, but they DO have sex, so the rating is going to change eventually. And...I think I should add something more to the warnings.**_

 _ **Warnings: Stockholm Syndrome, Kidnapping, dub-con, dark!Sebastian**_

 _ **Okey, I'm a REALLY KINKY person, I practically like everything and the filthiest, the better, so...The warnings are going to change too.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (Why do I even write this? It's ridiculous and depressing)**_

 _ **English is not my mother language, so I try my best.**_

 _ **One last thing, If you have any recommendations or preferences (or you liked the way I write and you want me to write something) don't doubt about telling me, I'm writing this for you, so you give me your ideas and I see what I can do.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 _-Sebastian?_

The lights switched on and Kurt looked around. He was in a big room, his bed had purple sheets and the pillow was aside of him instead of under his head, the room didn't have any windows, but It wasn't dark with the lights on. Kurt also noticed it had a lot of things that he liked. The colors were perfectly combined, the sheets were Egyptian cotton, like the ones he had in his house. On one corner there was a mirror with creams, exactly the ones that he used.

-You remember me.

-Why...Why am I here?

-Because I needed you, and you need me.

-W-What?

-Kurt I needed you. I couldn't stand see you there...Without me...Practically screaming for help...

This was scary. Not only all the things Sebastian was saying were creepy and mysterious, but also he seemed really convinced that he was right about everything and that he was saying everything completely honestly.

-How could you need me?

-Kurt, are you kidding? I need you to protect you, and keep me sane.

Kurt thought about this. If Sebastian wanted Kurt to keep him sane, it was a little late, but, protect Kurt? From what?

-Protect me?

-Kurt, don't play the dumb now- his tone was harsh, something Kurt had never heard in his voice.- Yes, protect you.

-From what?

-Your life is not good enough. Everybody around you doesn't appreciate you the way I do, they mistreat you. I'm here to show you that you would be lots happier with me instead of them. You'll learn to love it. Your family didn't appreciate you, your friends didn't appreciate you either, and don't even ask about the stupid hobbit...I'm here to show that I do appreciate you and I love you and I can protect you. From everything. It would just me and you.- Sebastian looked at him intensely.

That popped one question that untill now Kurt had been purposely ignoring in his mind. He tried to be brave enough and make the question.

-Are you going to rape me?

-No.- Kurt felt a wave of calm going through him.- We'll make love when you're ready.

 _Make love?_ They barely knew each other and this guy _kidnapped_ him. How in hell are they supposed to make love? They didn't love each other, or at least Kurt didn't love Sebastian.

-What happens if I'm never ready to _have sex?_

-You'll be ready to _make love_ , eventually.

Kurt noticed Sebastian kept saying 'make love' as well as Sebastian noticed Kurt kept saying 'have sex'.

-How are you so sure?

-I just know it.

-But what if-

-Do not question me, Kurt.- Sebastian's tone was harsh again.

Kurt remained silence.

-Any other question?- Sebastian asked with a kind tone like if nothing had happened.

-Yes. If you wanted me, and you love me, why didn't you just asked me out?

-You wouldn't have accepted. You had _Blaine_ \- Sebastian said the name as if it was a disease.- Anyway, now were here. Together, and you're only mine from now on, and we can be on a permanent date.- Sebastian said with a spark in his eyes.

Kurt head was running. He never had anyone obsessed over him nor imagined he would have. At least this didn't looked as bad as any other thing that would have popped in his mind before at the simple mention of the word Kidnap.

-Also, I'm not a nice person, you would have never liked me.

-You don't know that, if you never tried...

-No Kurt, I know you wouldn't have liked me.

-Why not?

-I'm not a nice person, and I have really specific likings. I like things my way, no one else's, and I'm capable of anything, really _anything_ to get what I want. And _you're_ what I want.

Kurt didn't want to keep going, he had enough for one day, so he just nodded.

-I'm going to tell you how the day is going to go, okay?- Kurt nodded.

-Now you're going to eat, then we'll shower and finally you'll go to sleep, okay?- Kurt nodded again.

Sebastian went upstairs leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts for a while.

After 2 minutes processing everything that just happened, Kurt started thinking. Sebastian was obsessed with him, and while that was quite flattering, what the hell? Why didn't he asked Kurt out? Okay, so maybe Kurt wouldn't have accepted because of Blaine, but they could have been friends, right? Also, why was he obsessed with Kurt? It's not like Kurt is a wonderful and beautiful person, and they had barely exchanged words. Suddenly, something came up to his head. How was the bedroom decored by his likings if Kurt and Sebastian had barely talked? His creams, HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW THAT?! Kurt never let anyone touch his creams, nor did he let someone go to buy them, so nobody could have possibly tell him that, all of this was extremely weird, and Sebastian was sick. Kurt got to the conclusion that maybe if he followed Sebastian in all this sick game, this could end up faster, if it ever ends.

Maybe all of this wasn't so bad, maybe if he did as Sebastian say he would be okay.

Or perhaps he should dissobey and then Sebastian would stop 'loving' him and let him go. Yes, that was better.

Sebastian came downstairs with a silver platter with a plate with food and a glass of juice. Kurt was starving.

-Here's your food. Spaghettis with pink sauce.

His favorite meal.

Well _fuck._

-Thank you.

Kurt was waiting for Sebastian to go back upstairs, but Sebastian looked like he wasn't planning to go anywhere.

Kurt was feeling overwhelmed by Sebastian being there, but he started eating anyway. He was by half of his meal when he looked at Sebastian and noticed he was looking at him intensely.

-You're beautiful.

Kurt looked up from his plate, blushing. Fuck his pale skin and his body.

Sebastian stood up and sat down in the bed beside Kurt, looking at him. He brushed his cheek lightly, and Kurt blushed deeper.

-God, I really love when you do that.

Sebastian stayed beside Kurt, still looking at him, and Kurt started eating again.

When he finished eating, Sebastian helped Kurt stand up, because Kurt was still dizzy from the mollifiers. He took him upstairs, and left in the bathroom, Kurt looked around again. The bathroom was mostly white, it didn't had anything special or weird, but it was fancy and it looked luxury. Kurt noticed again that it was made by his style.

-The towels are beside the tub. When you're finished, your clothes are in the cupboard. When you're dressed get out of here and I'll be there. Okay?

-Okay.

Sebastian got out from the bathroom and Kurt started tossing his clothes, he was too tired to care of anything, even his clothes. He got into the tub and drifted off to somewhere in his mind where nothing bothered him. No kidnappings, no weird guys and no blushing.

After he got out from the tub, he putted on the clothes. It was a blue silk pijama. He got out of the bathroom and went to look for Sebastian trying hard to not look at anything in his way, he was trying hard to not think about anything. He found him in the kitchen.

-Sebastian?

He turned around and nodded at Kurt. Guiding him back down.

They got into the bedroom and Kurt went directly to the bed.

-Aren't you going to moisturize?

-No.

He was tired and he just wanted to sleep. He layed down. Sebastian tucked him in the sheets and then kissed his forehead.

-Goodnight babe.

 _Goodnight._


	3. Chapter 3

Days were almost normal.

 _Almost._

Every morning, Sebastian came down to wake Kurt up. Kurt usually woke up and felt normal until he realized were he actually was, then Sebastian asked Kurt if he wanted to take a shower, Kurt's usual response was yes. Then he went upstairs, Kurt started showering and Sebastian started making breakfast.

After having breakfast, Kurt went to sit on the sofa. Sebastian didn't have a television (probably on purpose), so everything he could do was sit and watch Sebastian closely.

He was still trying to figure him out. He didn't understand why he was obsessed over him. He didn't know what Sebastian was expecting from him. A boyfriend? A best friend? A housekeeper? A slave? A pet?

-What do you want from me?

-I already told you plenty of times Kurt.

-But...What exactly?

-Today I expect you to clean the house and have dinner ready when I get home.- Sebastian said cuttingly.

-So...A housekeeper?

-Just do what I tell you.- Sebastian was starting to loose patience very quickly.

-Why should I?

-Because it's what I'm telling you to do. And you follow my rules and my commands.

-Now why the fuck-

Sebastian had lost all of his patience.

-Now why the _fuck_ do you have to go against me? Let's say that I'm mad at you, which I am, what would you do? Call someone? Run away? Scream? Nobody would come for you honey. I'm the only thing you have in the world right now, me. Not your friends, not your co-workers, not your _stupid asshole sucker ex_ -boyfriend _Blaine_ , not even your dad would come for you. Nobody else but me. I didn't plan this yesterday, you know baby? I planned this in the most careful way possible. You won't get out of here, and in the meantime, you won't even _want_ to get out of here, I'll make sure of that, I swear you.

Kurt knew he was telling the truth. He didn't know where he was. He hadn't see a phone, nor a computer, anything, dear god, he hadn't even see Sebastian's _room_ , but he knew it was always locked, when Sebastian wasn't at home Kurt was locked up, and the rooms upstairs were locked up too.

Kurt had just realized that there was just no way out.

-I'll be back at seven o'clock.

Sebastian leaned down to kiss him in the cheek, and after he did, he stood right there and he started biting his neck gently, and then kissing the red marks.

-What I want from you it's a husband.- He whispered.

And after that he got out of the house, leaving Kurt shocked.

It hadn't even crossed his mind the option of a Husband. Ever.

He couldn't think of the idea of Sebastian as his husband, not because Sebastian was awful, because actually he wasn't so bad. He was sick, definitely, but at least he wasn't a sadistic torturer, also, even if Kurt had forbidden his mind to think about that, he couldn't help but notice that Sebastian was gorgeous, and sexy. He, because of the look of the house and his clothes, also had money (Let's face it, that might not be the only thing that someone liked of a person, but it was, indeed, an attractive quality) and good taste.

Sebastian was practically a wet dream come true, so Kurt didn't understand why the hell would he have problems getting any kind of couple. Then again, Sebastian said that he had a really awful personality, and Kurt realized that, yes, he was controlling, and a little too intense, but he didn't think that that could be a reason to never date with someone like him. He wasn't so awful, he just needed somebody that understood him and lov-

 _ **NO.**_

Where the fuck had that come from?

Sebastian didn't need love, he needed medicine, and a psychologist.

Kurt was still struggling with this new life. He wasn't lying when he said that things could have been worse, he could have ended up with a serial killer, or a sadistic rapist and murderer, but instead, he ended up with a sociopath, he knew things could have been lots worse, but that didn't mean he was grateful and happy.

He missed the outside world, he missed being stressed over work, he missed the noise of New York, he missed his friends and boyfriend, and worst of all, he missed his dad.

God, did his dad even know where he was? Was he too stressed? He could have another heart attack, and that couldn't happen. Being here was already awful, he couldn't let his dad die.

He was about to cry, Kurt realized, and he couldn't let that happen either. He needed to keep strong, to survive.

So, he started walking around the house. He didn't know much about Sebastian, he just knew he was crazy as fuck and obsessed over him. He didn't know what was Sebastian's work, he didn't know what he liked to do in his free time, he didn't even know his surname or age. Nothing.

So he thought that the house could give him some clues, also, he had to clean the house. He didn't know what Sebastian was capable of, and he wasn't interested in finding out either.

He wandered into the house. He saw a lot of books, most of them written by Stephen King, others were poetry and tales. He saw the movies that he had, (Which didn't make sense, because he had no Tv. Then again, he could have one upstairs) from horror films to love stories. He had pictures too, with people Kurt assumed was his family, a younger sister, his mom and dad and his grandparents. After that there wasn't much that worked to learn more about Sebastian, so apparently, he liked horror and he didn't have any friends, and if he had, he didn't have any picture with them.

He started cleaning the house, he cleaned the first floor, the basement, and the 2nd floor. Of course, in the second floor the doors were looked, so Kurt finished cleaning quickly, even if the house was huge.

After cleaning he looked at the clock, 5:30. He went to the kitchen and prepared spaghetti, because that was the most simple thing he could do and he didn't know what Sebastian liked, so he supposed that was the most simple and normal thing he could cook.

At 7:05 p.m Sebastian came through the door, and Kurt could only greet him with 3 words:

-You're late.

-Miss me?

Kurt turned around and went to the kitchen.

He started serving the food in two plates, Sebastian took off his jacket and sat on a chair, after serving the food Kurt sat on another one and started eating, the first minutes were quiet, until Kurt got tired.

-So...Tell me about yourself.- Kurt asked

-What do you want to know?- Sebastian replied

-Your history, your life, I don't know, something

-Okay. So... I have a family, my mother Teresa, my dad Stephen and my younger sister Janet. I attended to Dalton Academy, made the advocacy career in Harvard and I'm currently working as an advocate. My whole life I was a star kid, in everything I did, I was, wanted, and needed to be the best, everything. Glee club, fighting club, chess club, debate club, any kind of subject, I loved to be the best, I still love it, and I never liked to lose, I can't stand it. I'm selfish and egocentric, also really sarcastic, and I like to make fun of people, I don't have much friends because of that.

-And don't you have a problem with not having any friends?

-No. I have family, and now, I have you.

-Don't you prefer a friend instead of me?

-I don't prefer anyone instead of you baby.

-Yes but...

-Kurt stop it.

-Okay, to another thing, what about my family, my friends and Blai-

-Don't say his name.- Sebastian said with a harsh tone.

-Whatever, what about them?

-What about them?

-Where do they think I am? What do they think of me?

-They know that you're at your boyfriend's house.

 _You're not my boyfriend_ thought Kurt, but dropped it.

-How old are you?

-That's not important

-And your surname?

-Why don't you stop with you questions?

-Why don't you answer my questions?

-Because you don't need to know about me.

-We need to know about each other.

-I already know everything about you.

-How do you-

-That doesn't matter.

Kurt decided it was a lost battle. He wouldn't get any answers from Sebastian.

They finished eating.

Kurt started washing the dishes, and he remembered everything that went on by the day.

And he tried, he really tried, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

He felt hands on his shoulders.

-Do I have a grumpy boy today?

Sebastian started massaging Kurt and Kurt cried harder.

Sebastian turned Kurt around and he pressed Kurt's head against his chest.

-Everything's going to be fine, you just have to settle babe.- Sebastian whispered petting his hair.

After Kurt stopped crying, Sebastian carried him to his bed and stayed with him, something he had decided not to do to give Kurt his space.

But now Kurt needed him.

He helped Kurt undress and he laid him down.

Sebastian started kissing Kurt's body, from bottom to top, as he whispered sweet loving words.

Kurt was lost in the moment, he was blissful, and he loved the feeling of Sebastian's lips on his skin.

Feeling that way, Kurt fell asleep with a last whisper on his ear.

 _ **You just have to settle down.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/a: I'M SO SORRY. I can't believe it's been so long. I promised myself I wouldn't abandon my fics for a long time and I failed with this one. I'm sorry guys. I swear It won't take me this long to update next time.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy.**_

 _Kurt Hummel is beautiful._  
Is what Sebastian tells himself every morning, like a mantra, something that keeps him alert and motivated to achieve whatever he wants throughout the course of the day.  
Kurt Hummel is beautiful and _he has him._

Sebastian was a weird guy. He was ever since being a kid. His toys were tied up against the bed, his sister's dolls had never been something of his interest, he got himself more into _Ken_ rather than _Barbie._ _  
_His family had been a big influence. They were one of the richest (if not the richest) families from Ohio, granted, he had been spoiled. With everything he asked at any time of his age.  
When he was 4, he liked dinosaurs. He liked them because they were powerful, and nobody, at least not from this moment, could defeat them. He didn't let anybody touch his dinosaurs. Not even the cleaning service. They were _his_ dinosaurs. No need to put hands where they didn't belong. No need to touch his things. To his mom he was the child of her eyes. That helped a lot. His mom always ignored his weird actions, his strange behavior and unique personality. To his mom, he was always a saint, an innocent, beautiful little kid, who was capable of nothing besides good things.  
Oh, how wrong she was, Sebastian realized a long time ago.  
When he was 8, he liked that people read him stories. His mom, obviously, his sister (even if she had some trouble, and didn't actually read, just narrate a story she knew), his grandma, his dad, grandpa, everyone. He loved hearing the soft, calming voices, until he slowly fell asleep. But sometimes, nobody wanted or could read to him. And he hated it. So he pushed, screamed, broke, threw a fit when he couldn't get what he wanted. Eventually, somebody would get tired and go assist him, to get him what he wanted. He always used that tactic. He didn't take a no for an answer. He never did. He never does.  
At age 12, Sebastian started assisting to school. He didn't have much friends. Actually, he didn't have any friends. He didn't like them, because when people were friends, they went to each others houses, and they _shared_. Sebastian didn't want to share, anything, and if they went to his house, they would start touching _his_ things, and he didn't want grabby, dirty hands on any of his things. Not his books, that within time had replaced dinosaurs, not his laptop, that had replaced his play mat, not his tv, that had replaced his crib. None of his things.  
When he was 15, that was probably the breaking point. He watches movies his sister asked him to watch with her, and Sebastian watches them only because his sister had obviously wanted to spend more time with him, and he loved his sister, cared for her, so he did what she asked him for. Anyway, the movies were always cheesy, and romantic, so sickly romantic, the worse part was that Sebastian noticed that in the movies, the girl always tried to escape the guy, and thoughts like _Chase her_ , _Tie her up, that way she can't escape_ or even _Show her, she can't leave, she's yours_ filled his mind. That's when he realized that he wasn't normal, okay, actually he realized that he was weirder than he had thought. He noticed people always calling him smart, always complimenting him, telling him that he was really mature for his age, mainly because he had already realized that neither his mom nor his family could always get him what he wanted. Having money was a pro, _it was incredible how people could bend to the wrong side with a little motivation._  
When he reached 17 years old, he was used to start getting things by his own means. Of course, that didn't mean he was getting it by _good_ means, just, his own. He learned how to manipulate people, how to cheat, to backstab, how to earn important people's trust, and how to blackmail. If think of it, being the person that he's always been, knowing all of this was incredibly useful. Sebastian had no trouble with fighting for what he wanted, but usually, the dark, mean, dirty, bad, wrong way was easier, and funnier. He couldn't help it. He loved to see people helpless, under his control, to see that people needed him, whether they wanted or not to need him, they, undeniably, needed him. And he loved that feeling, being powerful, having control, having people fear him, not even daring to look at him in the eye. _He loved being in the dark side._ _  
_  
The first time he saw Kurt Hummel, he fell in love.  
Kurt was beautiful, stunning. Sebastian had to have him.  
The first time they saw each other was at the Lima Bean. Sebastian had gone there because he needed to find a place to work and needed to drink coffee. There, he sat beside a window and took out his laptop. He started typing, lost in his mind, when he saw him.  
He was gorgeous. Blue beautiful eyes, little freckles all over his face, pale skin, great brown hair, perfectly shaped nose, and amazing body.  
He kept going to the Lima Bean, everyday, in hopes of seeing Kurt. He was there almost everyday. He remembers asking himself how was Kurt always alone if he was so gorgeous. Then he realized that Kurt actually wasn't alone. In some deep part of himself, Sebastian knew that it was impossible that Kurt was single, but that didn't stop his rage at seeing some hobbit walking into The Lima Bean, his hand holding Kurt's. He wanted to cut "Blaine's" hand. To burn it. To rip it apart. Jealousy filled him.  
But, he kept calm by the outside, and thanks to that he noticed that Kurt often (too often, in Sebastian's opinion) cried. Stress, relationships, problems. Kurt was suffering. And Sebastian hated it.  
That's how he decided to take action. To save Kurt. To make forget about his worries.  
 _To love Kurt._

 _ **N/a #2: So, do any of you watch Teen Wolf? If you do, I'm writing another fanfic. It's called The Jock, and it's SCILES. So don't spect any Sterek. Btw, it's a crossover with Glee, and yes, there's a little bit of Kurtbastian, and I even managed to sneak a little of Manipulative!Sebastian into the fic, so if you're interested, you can look on AO3 "The Jock" by CamilleHale. XOXO, and I promise to update more frequently.**_


End file.
